


There's No Stopping It

by TheElusiveDabbler (I_Write_Tragedies_Not_Sins)



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 05:03:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9476834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Write_Tragedies_Not_Sins/pseuds/TheElusiveDabbler
Summary: 100 word drabble challenge "There was no stopping it"





	

There's no stopping it.

The blood keeps pouring from every wound, staining the ground a dark morbid black. Shepard coughs, chest screaming in pain.

She blinks up at Garrus. "I'm sorry," she whispers. "I couldn't..."

Garrus strokes her cheek with his talon, mandibles fluttering with grief and sadness. "It's okay, Shepard. You can rest now. It's over."

She offers him a half-smile. Her hand grows limp in his. She tries to keep her eyes open, to keep his face in her line of sight until her vision grows dark. Death comes for everyone.

And there's no stopping it this time.


End file.
